


Touched for the Very First Time

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Being Walked In On, Body Worship, Cum Play, Cum drinking, First Time, Heart-to-Heart, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Voyeurism, after sex cuddles, fantasies, handjobs, reassuring words, worrying about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Touched for the Very First Time

Sitting with a potter’s wheel between bent legs, the youngest of the four trailed over wet clay much to his disgust at the sensation as he reenacted a scene from a famous movie. He tried to remain oblivious to the other man who was stationed behind slightly bent shoulders, but could not help closing emerald eyes as a breathy sigh was released when their hands barely touched before the older one slid up to unbutton a light blue shirt, light touches continuing along a path to his mouth where a finger begged for entrance.

That scene flashed in Sal’s mind on an endless loop as those exchanges were recreated by his own touch while suckling on a thick index finger copied the movement that had been flinched away from the first time. Whimpering softly, the imagined man who was not currently there slid softened palms over the broadened chest once the article had been fully opened, moaning softly when a zipper was flicked at teasingly, “Oh Joe, that feels so good. Need you to touch me, oh please…?”

“Like this?” he answered in an impressionable voice that had been such a familiar sound for the last twenty-odd years, pulling down the jeans once copper teeth parted to reveal a pair of red plaid boxers with a wet spot darkening the tented fabric. When both layers were discarded to free the fattened cock, a few experimental strokes slid up and down the shaft as a fingernail dragged down a piece of foreskin to milk out beads of precum smoothed over the entire length.

“Uh! Shit, yes, feels so good.” 

“That’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, babe.”

“Y-You have?”

“Mhm, loved you for so long.”

“I wish I had known that sooner, but I don’t even have the courage to tell you how I feel…” he trailed off, the confident jerks stuttering as emotions overwhelmed a sensitive system, a lone tear snaking slowly down a stubbled cheek, “I’ve always wanted to, but I-I’m scared.”

“Scared of what, baby?”

“You leaving, isn’t that silly?” 

“Well, I’m never going to do that.” 

“I wish that were true, but you’re not even here.”

Lids still shut he imagined the older one leaning in close to exchange a light kiss; it felt so real as if there was actually added weight pressing gently against him, the sweet scent of pastries filling his mouth as lips connected a bottom lip was actually tugged on by an incisor when they parted for air. Confusion clouding his judgment a few blinks were given to shake away the sleepy feeling settling into place, double-taking for a moment as sapphire irises stared warmly into his own as panic started to twist an empty stomach into knots.

“Well, here I am.” 

“What are you doing here?!” Salvatore asked, voice squeaking in a high pitch once he realized that he was completely naked and mid-masturbation in front of the man adored for so long, “Couldn’t you have knocked?”

“I did, but when there wasn’t an answer I let myself in.” 

“You still haven’t answered the first question.”

“I wanted to check on you,” Joe mused, gaze breaking for a brief moment to look at a set of perky nipples that he’d come so close to touching during their mutual friend’s part of the challenge, “I was worried I might’ve done somethin’ wrong when you slapped me away.” 

“You didn’t, it was just a bit too much.”

“Whatdya mean? Did I go too far?”

“No, I-uh… I got aroused, your hot breath on my ear and all. Wait, how much did you see?” 

“All of it.”

“Excuse me?!” 

“I didn’t wanna interrupt when I heard my name.”

The younger man wanted to ask why when another soft smooch interrupted forming words before Joseph moved over to catch cartilage between teeth when a low whisper blew into the shell of an unprotected ear, “Wanna make love to you, if you’ll let me…” 

“Yes, Joey, please… Need to know what it’s like with you.”

“Oh, you will. Gonna take good care of my Sally boy.”

“I’ve never…”

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ll do all the work,” he reassured before draping himself over the other to look through a bedside drawer when he pulled out the items searched for, lifting up slightly to pull down corduroy trousers and grey briefs before beginning to lube up the stiffening member, “I’ll be so gentle you’ll barely notice at first.” 

“Will I be able to at all?”

“’Course ya will, I just don’t wanna hurt that pretty, little ass.” 

“Maybe later, but I’d like an introduction first.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Parting thighs widely enough to access the clenched hole, Joe rubbed out a deep knot to pour every ounce of love to show that tenderness would be carried out through every step of the way. Pressing a gentle pad against the muscle, the other was advised to take a steadying breath to get rid of the remaining tension before slipping inside to move in and out in time with the timid gasps, “Let me hear you, love, nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Shit, so much better than I imagined…”

“Oh? Wait ‘til you’ve had the full treatment.”

“Can’t wait much longer!”

“Patience, Salvatore,” the older man purred as he added a second digit nudged its way into the warm cave, the two appendages scissoring him further open for a moment before leaving it gaping wide as the tip of his penis rubbed teasingly against the area, “Think you’re ready?”

“Without a doubt.”

“Are you sure?”

“Damn it, Joey, hurry up and… Oh God, uhh!” he yelped sharply, the sound swallowed by a reassuring mouth, their tongues twining together to help him adjust as hips rolled back and forth, “Oh baby, yes! Keep it up, please?”

“Mm… Of course, my love. You’re so tight, I hope this isn’t too much.”

“No, I can take it. Need more!”

“We’ll get there, I promise. Don’t want this to end so soon.”

“Me either…”

Reaching between their bodies, the younger one was caught between a barrage of passion when a skilled fist began to finish what had been interrupted, beads of white gushing out of the edges as a dollop of release was scooped up and offered to the producer, “Drink.” 

Obeying the command the salty sweet mixture was lapped at appreciatively as a fingertip smeared it along both their lips before sealing into place; sharing the taste sent a wave of passion surging through his abdomen as the strokes deepened until a filled pair of testicles bounced against the rim when dual moans escaped into the atmosphere, the two tensing at the same time. Forehead furrowed in concentration, Sal began to tremble uncontrollably underneath his partner as a strong current built began to wash over in lapping waves, toes curling on the sandy beach for stability when ecstasy came out in a steady flow in sync with a white water rapid that drenched the dry desert enough to allow an extra spurt to spray against an overweight stomach hovering above him.

Grunting in disapproval at a small flood leaking onto the bedspread, the younger one did not hesitate in pulling his newly made partner into an inviting arm that was lazily thrown around the back of a bent neck as they slotted together like two lost jigsaw pieces finally put into place. With a stifled yawn, the disheveled, dirty duvet was pulled over both naked bodies as the two nuzzled noses in an attempt at affection even though the two were nearly drained of energy, nails combing through a tuft of chest hair as thin black strands twirled between delicately pinched fingers.

“Figured you’d want us to clean up first before cuddling.”

“I don’t mind your germs so much considering how many of ‘em are inside me right now.”

“You drive a good argument, sir.” 

Silence falling for a moment as they basked in each other’s company, the younger man started to realize that the two had actually made love, a startling truth smacking him in the face that this may be the only time they were ever as close since their friendship would never be the same similarly to after an unsettling calf tattoo had been revealed after a permanent punishment, “Joey, can we talk?”

“Sure, what about?”

“I don’t want this to just be a fling, but if it doesn’t work out I won’t hold it against you.”

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“Is this a one night stand? Am I going to call tomorrow and hear you pretend that we didn’t share a bed?” he asked, tearing up all over again as a sense of panic resumed from when it had been paused earlier.

“Shh… Take some deep breaths for me, alright?” 

“Sorry, I never thought we’d end up like this… I’m worrying over nothing, right?”

“You have every right to ask those questions, but do you think for one minute that I would use you like some cheap whore?”

“Of course not, you’ve always been there.”

“And I always will be,” Joe declared with certainty, ocean blue eyes sparkling with a sense of pride as he propped up on an elbow to gain easier access to kiss away the budding dew drops threatening to drench the other’s face, “Want to know why?”

“Please, tell me.” 

“’Cos I’ve waited too long to be here, stood by silently while I watched countless women break your heart and helped pick up the broken pieces. I’ll never let you go if you promise to hold on.”

“I’ve been along on the ride for years now, why would I plan on letting go?”


End file.
